


The Consequences of Rusty People Skills

by brahe



Series: It's Been Days [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flynn pov, Introspection, Mild Angst, Season 2, Speculation, Spoilers for Season 2, Stems from the end of And the broken staff, kind of, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn thinks about what caused the tension-filled parting between himself and Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Rusty People Skills

**Author's Note:**

> So season two, right!? I'm kind of dying a little bit. Anyway, that ending was super not okay. Have some mildly angsty ramblings from Flynn about Eve.  
> (also idk about the title it was the best I could come up with)

It's been three days since Flynn has left the Library to Eve and the LITs. Three days since what Flynn thinks was a fight, hopes was not a break up.

If they're even dating.

He likes to think so.

He's been distracted, much more so than usual. He wonders how much it has to do with how he and Eve parted, and how much it has to do with the fact that this is his first solo mission in almost four months. He can so easily fall into a habit, and he'd fallen into one of having Eve constantly by his side.

Every night he thinks about her. It's becoming a problem, he knows, but he's become obsessed with figuring out what went wrong. He starts from the beginning and replays every conversation, every look, trying to find what he did wrong that led to her exclamation in the heart of the Library.

It's while he's awake in the middle of the night somewhere in Asia, staring at the top of his tent with an acute feeling of loneliness that he remembers what she said when this mess started.

 _"We need you._ I _need you._ _"_

They had been standing on the busy sidewalk outside of the museum. Flynn was still angry about not following after Prospero and Moriarty when he had the chance, but Eve's words and her chaste kiss had grounded him, at least for the moment.

He sighs heavily and rolls over, hand finding his phone. Clicking it on, there are no new notifications. He sighs again and shifts, trying to find a comfortable position on the cool ground. He isn't sure he likes travelling without Eve now.

Flynn realizes somewhere around 3 in the morning that he needs to get himself together. Replaying his interactions with Eve back to back to back put into sharp focus his great lack of social skills. He hasn't had to talk to anyone, really, for such a long time, and he's forgotten some things.

He grimaces when he remembers the line about Prospero escaping being her fault. He'd been so mad that they slipped away, and that was the easy way out. If he can get into the swing of dealing with people again, maybe he can get her back.

He briefly wonders if he was being too clingy. He doesn't think so, but then again, he shouldn't be that judge. He remembers wanting to pull her along on solo,  _alone,_ missions, and her agreeing with a laugh and half a protest. They had gotten into a good rhythm and Flynn was sure Eve had enjoyed those trips as much as he did.

He remembers the nearly blinding jealousy when they arrived at the exhibition opening in New York. Eve had gone along with who he now knew was Moriarty so easily, and it left him jealous and almost angry. He had also felt a little betrayed at how quickly she left him, and perhaps those feelings had led him to the rather harsh things he said.

The exhaustion from three days of chasing down artifacts and running from weapons begins to catch up with him. He settles into his cot the best he can, and the last thought he has before his eyelids close is that he'll make this up to Eve, however he needs to.

**Author's Note:**

> Now a series!


End file.
